


DIREITO

by Kikachan



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki nunca irá admitir que está apaixonado. Short-Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIREITO

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa em algum momento antes da Kohane aparecer.

**NÃO ADMITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃO ADMITO MESMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Como ele se _atreve_ a invadir minha vida deste jeito?

Eu estava feliz. Certo, não tão feliz com o sobrenatural na minha vida, mas estava feliz com o meu amor pela Himawari!

Até que ele apareceu.

Yuuko-san tem culpa. Ah se tem! Vive o chamando para me acompanhar. Tudo bem que ele me ajuda, mas eu sou capaz de me cuidar. Fiz isso a minha vida inteira!!!

Quem deu o direito para ele de me salvar? Arriscar a vida apenas para que eu continuasse vivo?

Quem deu o direito a ele de entrar tanto em minha vida a ponto de não imaginar o que aconteceria se ele fosse embora?

Quem deu o direito a ele de fazer eu me apaixonar por ele?

Odeio admitir, mas eu sei a resposta.

Fui eu quem deu o direito a ele para ser parte de mim.

Não que eu irei admitir.

Sério. NUNCA irei admitir.


End file.
